The Witch The Wolf And The Warden
by Isabaeu Fey
Summary: Nia is an escaped slave from Tevinter who happens upon Nathaniel Howe as he's making his way to Vigil's keep to try and take back what is his. They form a bond in a rather unusual way.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Blood thundered In her ears as Nia ran through her beloved wood. The men chasing her were quickly gaining ground on the young mage. Turning to look was her mistake. A net flew over her head trapping her inside in. A man in black robes spoke a few words to her in a language she did not understand. But every part of her body began to get heavy and soon sleep took hold._

"_This one will set a fine price a wilder witch to be certain. They are known for their deep pools of magic. She is a rare fine indeed and it looks as if she may turn out to even be pleasing to look at." The old mage knelt down pulling the net away from the sleeping form of the young girl. "You will make us a lot of money little girl." _

Nia jerked awake glancing around the dark forest. Still in her wolf form Nia carefully weaved through the shadows and listened. Something or someone was in the forest. Larger than most wolves and all black Nia was terrifying when she wanted to be. Ears pricking forward she caught the scent of a fire and meat. Licking her chops she began to move closer to the smell. She had not eaten in a while and hunger was getting the best of her.

She found what she was looking for in a small clearing. Her green eyes found a lone man with a bow and sword sat by a small fire roasting a wild goat, his medium length black hair was tied behind him. He seemed to have not shaved for a few days. His clothes were weathered and worn. Hazel eyes stared at the goat with determination though his thoughts were distant.

Nia crouched under the brush watching the solitary human. When his head turned slightly in her direction she thought to run, but he looked back at the fire and she settled back down. He sat up again and this time she tensed as he began cutting a massive chunk out of the goat and to her surprise tossed it in her direction.

Her nose sniffed the food and she felt her stomach rumbling and protesting. A deep voice spoke "I know your there might as well eat." Did he know what she was? Nia panicked and stood up turning to run but the need for food was too much. Slowly emerging from the brush she started over to the meat and then paused staring at the man who remained motionless. Rushing quickly she grabbed the piece and took off for fear of something happening.

Her paws made barely any sound as she bounded through the woods. Settling down she began to eat thankful for the food in her belly.

Keeping in wolf form Nia made her way carefully back to the camp. The man was gone his fire doused but on a rock lay the remains of the goat. Sniffing the air carefully and listening she realized there was no on around. Moving quickly she grabbed remains of the goat and began devouring it.

After finishing her meal she sniffed the air, the human she had seemed different. Something about him piqued her curiosity. It baffled her, this feeling she had. Picking up his scent she decided to follow it having no real other plans at the moment. The sun shone brightly through the forest trees, animals had begun to emerge starting their daily routines.

Nia freezes hearing the familiar voice.

She watched Nathaniel grumble as he paced for a moment and then finally whistled. A large black mare appeared and nuzzled him. He pets her neck and murmured softly to her. She had already been saddled and bridled all he did was throw his pack over back and mount up. Gathering his reigns he kicked her gently and the mare took off.

Nia bolted right after why she didn't know but there was something different about this human and she wanted to know what it was.

Nathaniel knew the wolf had been following him he caught a streak of black fur every now in then weaving through the forest beside him. That and his horse would jerk nervously when the wolf appeared. It would still take several days for him to return to Vigils keep and he meant to take his time. He would take back what was his no matter what the cost.

Before the sun set he decided to find a place to set up camp. Keeping Sarah close would be important, he didn't know the wolf's intentions and that beast was huge. He tied her to a tree near where he put his bed roll. Before leaving for a hunt he started a fire, it was one way of keeping predators away from Sarah while he was out. He grabbed his bow and silently made his way deeper into the wood.

Pausing he listened carefully he heard movement but it didn't sound like a goat or deer. He turned his head slowly to see a pair of green eyes staring at him through the bushes. The wolf was still following him? Ignoring it to an extent he moved away from it slowly and continued his hunt. Creeping up to a clearing he spotted a buck grazing.

He moves slowly grabbing an arrow, he aimed at the deer. The arrow flew straight and true piercing the deer in the neck. So sudden was its death it was still standing as Nathaniel walked over to it. He pulled his knife out twirling it in his hands and cut the neck open. Grabbing the rope he had with him he tied the back legs up and threw the remaining rope over a branch.

He quickly pulled the deer up tying the rope around the trunk. With one swift pull he cut the core of the deer and the insides spilled to the ground in a wet splash. Nathaniel thought nothing of the grisly task as he went to work skinning the creature and cutting it to pieces. Saving the horns for carving he gathered up the pieces he planned to cook and left the rest for the scavengers that waited impatiently in the brush.

Returning to camp Sarah whickered lowly at him and as quick as his smile appeared it disappeared. Tossing the horns on his bedroll and grabbing wooden sticks he impaled pieces of flesh and leaned the meat over the fire to let it cook. Sitting back on his bed he took one of the horns and began carving. His thoughts went back to the letter he had received not so long ago. The Howe's had become pariah's, his whole family had been drug through the gutters killed by the so called Hero of Fereldan. Something had to be done; he would have his revenge by the Maker he would see to it that they paid.

Movement in the brush had him drop the horns and grab his sword.

"Whoever you are show yourself." He snarled angrily. He was ready for a fight no he craved a fight.

Nia cursed herself, she should not have gotten so close but she stuck now. If she ran he may chase after her and try to kill her. He may try it anyway if she moves towards him. Standing up slowly she carefully edged her way through the brush revealing her presence to him. His body relaxed but he kept his sword up.

"Why are you following me?" he asked aloud.

Nia made a small whine and licked her chops then sniffed the air.

"So you like my cooking then." He said with slight amusement. Nia took a hesitant step forward then laid down keeping her head low. Her eyes moved from the meat that was cooking to him and back again. "Maker you're a strange wolf." Sitting back down, he grabbed his knife and took a chunk of meat off. Instead of throwing it he held it out.

Nia stared at the meat in his hands. This was an unexpected turn of events she thought as he looked away still holding the meat in his hands. She crawled ever so slowly over to him keeping a wary eye on the blade in his other hand. Her instinct was to run her mind raced between the need for some kind of companionship and staying safe.

Inching closer still she reached out and took the piece of meat careful not to touch him. He let go and she quickly ate. Moments later another piece appeared in his hand and she again took it with trepidation. After that he returned to carving on the horns.

Nia's head tilted she was still hungry and she knew he had more than enough meat cooking to fill both of them up. Feeling slightly emboldened she whined at him. He had smiled slightly at that and her tail wagged. Making a small crawl closer she laid her head down and huffed at him. Taking his knife in hand he again cut a piece of meat off this time he set it down near him.

_Maker_, she thought, _what was he trying to do? Stab her when she got close_? Was her first thought, but if he had wanted to kill her he would have tried much earlier. Rationalizing her move in her head she decided to throw caution to the wind. What else did she really have to lose? Her thoughts laden with sadness, standing slowly up Nia walked slowly over to the man's side.

Nathaniel held his breath as the massive wolf slowly made its way over, it laid back down close to him and ate the piece that was right next to him. He cut another piece but this time held it inside his fist. The wolf sniffed around his hand when a paw came out scratching at him to open up and reveal his prize. Slowly unfurling his fingers the greedy wolf was trying to use its tongue to get to it. Gulping the piece down it looked at him expectantly.

Nathaniel showed her an empty hand and it sniffed it over then snorted. His hand was hovered over her head "Easy now just going to give you a pet." His voice a soothing tone, he gently stroked her head. Her fur was the softest he had ever felt. The tension in the wolf's body from his touch soon went away and he was rewarded with a tail wag.

For the rest of the night he kept his motions slow not wishing to startle the huge wolf. After he had his fill of food and the wolf did as well he settled down to get some sleep. He watched as the wolf curled up next to the fire and drifted off to sleep. Nathaniel shook his head of all the things he expected to find upon returning to Fereldan he did not think it would be a lone wolf with a taste for cooked meat.

Nia had been terrified when the man's hand landed on her head but the gentleness of his touch woke a need in her unlike anything she had ever felt. _How long had it been that she had felt kindness extended to her_? His eyes were filled with hurt, much like hers and he was alone. She listened carefully to his steady breathing_. Maker Nia, what are you getting yourself into_ she huffed and settled back down pulling her tail over her face.

"_Nia come here now!" Archon's voice echoed through the hall. The other servant's gave her a fearful look as the young girl got up. "Just do as he says child understand!" the older elf told her. Nodding she took off her bare feet freezing from the cold stone. _

_Entering the Magister's chambers Nia saw the walls line with books, scrolls and potions. Bottles of blood were kept chilled and guarded with multiple spells. Archon spun around "There you are, how many times must I call for you?" he growled grabbing her arm. Nia's widened in fear. "I, I am sorry master." She stumbled over the words. Archon picked her up and sat her on a bloodstained table._

"_I was told that a wild witch's blood was highly valued. I can't believe my father even gave you to me, even if it was my birthday." Archon was young having just turned eighteen. He still lived under his father's house not ready to make a stand yet against the cutthroats that lay in wait. His father wished him to become even more powerful than him and that would require a lot of work. His sandy brown hair hung in strands around his perfect blue eyes and beautiful face. To look at him you would not even think that attractive smile held such darkness._

"_How old are now Nia?" stepping back he walked over to a counter that held several knives. _

"_I'm fifteen my lord." She watched as he picked on out and grabbed an empty bottle. _

"_That's right father got you when you were twelve. You stayed with him for a while learning magic. Tell me did you like learning from my father?" _

_The closer he got the more nervous she became. He set the bottle down and stared intently at her. "I learned much while with your father." Her voice was weak a she looked back at him. _

_He laughed "Oh I like you Nia…" his eyes darkened "…hold still now this will hurt." _

_The blade cut down her chest between her breasts. Nia screamed._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Waking from her nightmare Nia shook stood. The once crackling fire now simmered with a glowing red. Her eyes went straight to the man who was still fast asleep; he looked distraught as his lips moved. His dreams must be as light as mine she thought. Quietly she slinked away from him before running off. She needed distance between them; staying in wolf form was taxing and if she didn't take a break she risked exposing who she was on accident.

Reaching a stream she stopped and listened carefully. A soft breeze brushed past her. The tall trees swayed and spoke in soft tones. The music of the forest always enchanted her. No one was near, relaxing she released her magic and the wolf form seemed to fall away like grains of sand leaving Nia curled up on the ground. Her eyes burned as she slowly opened them. Her brain readjusting to the vibrant colors around her she sat up stretching her limbs and yawning. Pulling back her long black hair back she combed her fingers through it trying to get rid of the snarls.

She wore no clothing since her transformations always left her without any and she hadn't come across anyone she could get clothing from. Taking her first tentative steps, Nia waded into the smooth flowing river. The water was cold and stung as she submerged herself. Using the fine grains of sand from the river floor she began scrubbing her body. Soap was a luxury she missed in Tevinter. Archon always wanted her skin smelling nice so he ensured she was always bathed and oiled with the finest money could buy before she went to him. Thoughts of him made her shiver and she tried to push him out of her mind. She had been sixteen when he had taken her to his bed and she had remained there for four years until he finally slipped up and seeing her once chance for freedom she took it.

When she was done she made her way back to the small grassy area she had been in and laid down. The warm sun beat down on her pale skin covered in scars. Some deeper than others and angrier looking, upon looking you may think her a warrior who had fought any battles. But that would not be the case sadly it was far from it. Nia curled up and thought about the man she had followed. Her need to feel his touch frightened. Even though everything in her told her to leave him and to run she couldn't.

After enough rest she returned to her wolf form and back to the camp. It seemed he had already packed up and left but she wasn't worried. Nia caught his scent and went off after him. Following his scent through the wood was easy. When she found him he was staring intently at Keep just half days walk away. Trotting up to him she nudged his hand with her head.

"There you are I wonder where you went." He stroked her head and she reveled in his touch. "I plan to go there tonight…take back what's mine." His voice was tight as he looked down at her. "I hope you don't follow me." She whined unhappy with what he said. It didn't sound good what he was planning. Following back to his camp she sat lay next to him. He put his hand on her body and stroked the soft fur waiting for nightfall.

As night began to fall she watched as he began putting on his armor and weapons. _Maker what is he doing _she thought. He began heading to the Keep and Nia followed when he turned around. "Stay here." His voice firm her head went down. He turned to keep walking and she slunk behind him not wanting to make it obvious she understood him. When he chased after her "Go on now get!" he growled. Nia took off upset and worried. What was he going to do? Slinking back into the shadows she followed along for a ways. Not wanting to be seen she turned herself into a fox and darted from rock to brush following him. The smell of other humans sent her reeling back. He disappeared past the walls and Nia returned to her wolf form and waited. He would come out eventually wouldn't he?

Nathaniel glanced behind him making sure the wolf wasn't following him. That's all he needed a huge black wolf tagging along while he tried to break into his home. Slipping through the darkness he found his way into the keep. But his entrance had not gone unnoticed.

"You there stop!" he heard a warden say when all hell broke loose. Pulling his blade out he fought of the men. They were impressed with his skill he was taking many of the men out when finally four men rushed him and wrestled him to the floor. Binding him and jerking him upright they looked him over "Who are you." The captain asked and Nathaniel said nothing refusing to speak.

"Put him in the jail we will deal with him later." The man looked at him with disgust.

Nathaniel sat in the jail cell angry and bitter. After all this to end up in his family's jail, the Maker was far crueler than he gave him credit for. He had been stripped of everything except the clothes on his back. He sighed and sat down and stared blankly out of his cell. Frowning he realized he missed the wolf. Closing his eyes he tried to sleep. Only to find it interrupted by the sounds of battle going on outside.  
>"What in the Maker's name is happening?" He wondered.<p>

Hours passed and he listened to the screams and moans of battle as it continued. He waited every moment for the battle to burst into the jail. Yet there was nothing. So it went, for how long he did not know when finally the doors opened and walking down the stairs was the person he had hoped to get the chance to kill. Nevia Therein, Hero and Queen of Fereldan, she spoke to the jailor and then stepped into his cell.

"Nathaniel Howe, I hear it took four Grey Warden's to bring you down."

Nia paced outside restless she had heard the battle and smelled the foul stench of the creatures that had attacked the Keep. Part of her wanted to go but then she shook her head what had she ever gotten from humans but cruelty. But there was that man with the Hazel eyes…frustrated she howled into the night and was answered by an echo of howls.

Two days passed and Nia began to get impatient, she had not seen him. The strange smell of those creatures had started to fade and she saw a small army of men and Templars approach. She had taken off after seeing that. But not knowing was killing her. Gathering up her courage she started towards the vigil when she spotted him.

So excited upon seeing him she didn't see that he was followed by others. Rushing up to him she yapped and saw his look of surprise. "Maker look out there's a wolf coming or ya!" she heard the dwarf yell and she slid to a halt. He spun around "Don't! She's a friend." He said garnering stares at the back of him.

He crouched down "Come on." He said calling her. Nia glanced warily at the others but let her happiness at seeing him overruled and he moved quickly towards him tail wagging. She licked his hand and cheek happily. "There's a good girl." He murmured stroking her gently.

"Two lone wolves aye." The dwarf said shaking his head. The woman with them looked over at.

"She's pretty; I've never seen a wolf quite like it." Her eyes looked Nia over.

Another man walked next to the woman and looked over. "Something is definitely different about her I just can't put my finger on it." He said. Nia could smell the magic on him and decided to keep her distance from him in case he figured out what she was.

Staying slightly away she followed Nathaniel not really sure where they were heading but happy to be next to him. "The farm should just be up a ways." The woman said and her human nodded not saying anything to anyone. He didn't seem too happy with anyone around him.

It was then she smelled that foul stench and she growled angrily. "Looks like the wolf senses darkspawn." The mage said getting ready as they rounded the corner into the small farm.

"Darkspawn!" The large dwarf yelled. He rushed towards him his red braided beard flowing behind him. A stark contrast to the black armor her wore. His axe was out and he slashed mercilessly into the first darkspawn. The mage with garish blue robe began casting spells while the dark haired woman pulled her blades out and took off after the dwarf.

Her human pulled his bow out and quickly began taking the smaller creatures down. Nia wanted to run but saw that the small group was becoming overrun. Growling she rushed to an oncoming darkspawn, leaping on him she tore his throat our and slammed her body into the next one. Unspent fury kept her going when all finally seemed settled.

Nia watched as her human but his bow away and headed towards the rest of the group. She spotted the darkspawn before he did. It was tall almost human like, realizing it was going to attack him she rushed forward and leapt in front of him in an effort to block the oncoming blow. The darkspawn caught her and drove his sword in her and tossed her off to the side.

Her body hit the ground sliding leaving a trail of blood. Struggling to get up she could feel her magic fading, hearing him call her she crawled away into the long grass until she couldn't anymore and the magic gave way.

Nathaniel watched in horror as the darkspawn cut into the wolf and tossed her aside. Pulling out his blade he quickly removed the beasts head and tried to call to the wolf who struggled to crawl away. He rushed after it wanting to help it when he froze.

He expected to see wolf, there was supposed to be a wolf, not a young woman. "Anders get over here!" he growled. "Hold on, what you want me to heal your wolf for you?" he said and then looked down.

"Andraste's knicker weasels! It s a girl!" He said kneeling down. He turned her over. "Wow she's beautiful." His fingers traced the scars on her body. "She has so many scars." He mumbled.

"Stop touching her and heal her." Nathaniel said irritated. Nevia knelt down and brushed the girl's hair out of her face. "I knew a witch of the wilds who could transform. She was a daughter of Flemeth." Anders healed the wound as best as he could. "I doubt she will wake up for some time. We should take her back to the keep." Anders said putting his arms around her and picking her up.

He walked towards Nathaniel who backed up looking at the girl in his arms warily. "She has the taint from protecting you." He growled and continued on to the Keep. Everyone watched as the mage carried the naked girl into the building and straight into a room.

Ander's laid her gently on the bed and frowned. What had this mage endured he wondered. Nevia stood in the doorway. "Either she dies or we perform the joining." She sighed walking in looking down at the young woman. "I fear it may be kinder to let her die." Anders shook his head "No, she deserves a chance."

"Anders we don't take people out of pity." Nevia put her hand gently on the mages shoulder.

"I know but think of it this way, a Grey Warden who as the ability to change her shape, to sneak into places the wardens could not. Surely that is worth something." He said glancing over at her.

"I suppose your right." She sighed. "All right I will have the Seneschal prepare for the joining."

Anders carried the unconscious girl out to the main hall. Nathaniel was pacing the floor and the dwarf Oghren was trying to get him to drink ale to calm him down.

"How will she drink it?" the seneschal asked holding the goblet in his hand. Anders took the goblet and ran his fingers over the girls head. She groaned and he took the cup to her lips "Drink this don't spit it out." She began drinking and gagging at the taste when he went limp.

"Is she dead?" the seneschal asked and Nathaniel froze and rushed over. Anders pulled her eyelids up. "No she's just passed out." He smiled happily at Nevia who sighed in relief. "Take her to her room and let her sleep."

Nia woke with a start she had a nightmare again but this time it was off those nasty darkspawn. Realizing she was in a bed she jerked fully up. "Where am I?" she mumbled when she heard the door open. Curling up tightly she recognized the woman from before.

"Ahh your awake excellent I brought you some clothes. I figured you would like something to wear. "She set the clothes on the bed. "I have something to tell you that you may not like to hear, you were tainted by darkspawn, we had only one way to save you and that was to induct you into the Greywardens do you know what we are?" Nia nodded slowly and Nevia smiled "Good, now when you are ready get dressed and meet me in the main hall so I can introduce you. Just take a right out of your room and through the large doors."

Nevia gave her another encouraging smile and then left her to herself. Nia took the robe and slipped it over her head and put on the slippers. She combed through her hair and slowly left her room. Opening the massive doors she looked in to see everyone gathered. Her eyes darted around the room.

"There she is how are you feeling?" the mage walked over to her smiling.

"I, I am fine thank you." Her voice was soft with a slight melodic quality.

"Well what is your name don't leave us in suspense." He said watching her.

"I am Nia."

"Well my dear I am Anders, the lovely lady here is Nevia, the drunken dwarfs is Oghren and the taciturn fellow you are familiar with is Nathaniel."

Nia's eyes lifted and looked at Nathaniel whose gaze was cool. Biting her lips she lowered her head quickly.

"Where do you come from Nia?" Nevia asked motioning her to sit.

"I was born in Fereldan in the Kocari wilds. I was kidnapped by slavers and sold to a Tevinter Magistrate. I, I escaped a year ago and tried to return home but It was all destroyed. So I've been wandering I guess." Her voice trailed off.

"What did the Magisters do with you?" Anders asked and her eyes flashed.

"I am a wild witch very valuable in the Tevinter society. Owning my kind is a mark of prestige. We are used for blood magic due to our deep pools of magic within us. "Her green eyes watched Ander's eyes widen.

"Your scars…" he whispered and she nodded.

"Yes the more scars a wild witch has shows how sought after her blood is, another mark of prestige for my master."

"You no longer have a master." Anders said firmly only to see her eyes sadden.

"Archon will come for me, I know this. It will only be a matter of time before he finds me." She felt forlorn.

Nathaniel stared at her an urge to protect her overwhelmed him but he was still reeling from the fact that she had been with him in camp and never showed herself. "Why didn't you show your true self when you met me." Nathaniel finally asked.

Her lip quivered as she looked at him "I was afraid, you were kind to a wolf. But what about a slave witch? Those I have known have not had a kind hand for my kind. "

He frowned though not at her. "I understand."


	3. Chapter 3

Nathaniel said he understood and in a way he did. He had seen slaves before when traveling she kept her eyes low and her body unthreatening but unlike most slaves there was spark in those green eyes and anyone underestimating her would pay. What he had the hardest time understanding was how he felt. There was a certain feeling of loss for the wolf that had been his companion. Then there was the confusion over this girl who was the wolf. Maker this was far too complicated. He pinched the bridge of his nose and waited for Nevia's orders.

As he waited he remembered his encounter with the Queen_. "If it isn't the great hero, my father's murderer, I came here to kill you. If you let me go, you might not catch me next time…__ do you even remember my father?_

_Nevia had stared at him with a mixture of anger and curiosity. "__Arl Howe killed my family. He deserved everything he got!__" she snarled at him angrily refusing to back down from him.___

"_Your family was going to sell us out to the Orlesians!" Nathaniel had inched closer yelling down at her. _

"_Your noble father tell you that?" her voice dripping in sarcasm. _

Maker he had wanted to hit her at that point but had done nothing and now he stood here a Grey Warden who wanted his commander dead. He watched her motion for them to follow her. Nia was walking slowly behind keeping distance between everyone. When she met up with Nathaniel she looked up at him briefly and then away just as quickly. She wanted to change back in to her wolf form. To feel his fingers running across her, shivering she stepped outside into the cool morning air.

Anders turned to Nathaniel and grinned. "So you're a Howe?

"Maker…" Nathaniel muttered "…do you have a point mage?"

"Hey I'm fond of the Howes! I'm also fond of the Whys, the Whos and the Whats."

"How clever." Nathaniel's voice was snide.

"Ahh, it's shameful who long it took me to come up with that."

The others stifled their giggles as they made their way to the gate. Nia watched as an older elf walked up to Nathaniel. She could hear the happiness and surprise in his voice as he was told about his sister being alive. He asked Nevia if they could try and find her and she had readily agreed. The good news seemed to have put the taciturn rogue in a better mood.

Anders slowed down and walked by Nia. "So Nia can you turn into other things besides a wolf?" The other slowed their pace as well wanting to hear.

"Yes, I can turn into a fox and a falcon."

"Maker so you can fly!" Anders said excited. "What is it like?"

"Freedom, it's like freedom. Nothing to stop, nothing to catch you just you, the wind and the sky." She said looking over at him with a slight smile.

"Do you feel anything when you change? Does it hurt?" Anders probed her with more question.

"No, it doesn't hurt, it is taxing after long periods and I have to return to my human form and rest."

"How did you escape your master?" Anders finally asked and Nathaniel slowed way down to listen in.

"Archon had been to a party, he had taken me with. After the knights activities he forgot to lock up my other hand in shackles. I undid the shackled and jumped out the window and transformed and flew off."

"Seems so simple." He said and she nodded.

"It would seem so but Archon he was meticulous in all the years I had been with him this was the first time he ever made a mistake." She rubbed her hands together nervously. "He hates to be made a fool of and never parts with his possessions."

"Do not fear lovely mage we shall protect you." Anders bowed and gave her a brilliant smile. Nathaniel used all his restraint to not walk over and snap the bloody mages neck. Nia could sense his anger and looked over at him confused but when he met her gaze she relented. She still felt guilty for tricking him.

After a yawning span of silence Nathaniel finally spoke to Oghren. "Allow me to say, Ser dwarf, that you are a frightening force on the battlefield."

Oghren glared up at him "Is that a joke? I only let loose that time because I was surprised…"

Nathaniel raised his eyebrow "No, it…it was a compliment."

Oghren grunted "I don't get many of those."

"I don't see why your skills are…" Nathaniel was interrupted by a rather long and boisterous belch. "…okay, yes. I think I do see why."

"So you're Rendon Howe's little blighter." Oghren's eyes sparkled as he looked up at Nathaniel

"I suppose that's one way of putting it." He muttered.

"They talked about you in the army. Fergus Cousland said you wouldn't have the stones to show your face again. But you proved him wrong I respect that."

The shock on Nathaniel's face was evident. "You do?"

"Yeah. Throw caution to the wind run headlong into danger…and screw the consequence-that's the only way to live."

Nathaniel was unsure how to take the dwarf's version of a compliment. "Thanks…I think."

"Yup. Don't you give a piss what the others think. Oghren's got your back."

Nia stared at the back of Oghren's head; he certainly was a funny dwarf. As night began to fall Nevia called for them to make camp. Nia set her bag down and closed her eyes and listened to the forest. It was calm and settled she smiled softly and placed her bed roll down.

Anders and Nevia made a fire and they all pulled out rations from their pack. They held off from hunting tonight. Oghren managed to produce ale from Maker knows and soon every one became several cups deep into their ale. Anders and Oghren were howling at Nevia's expense as Oghren told embarrassing camp stories of the young warden. Nathaniel just kept silent watching everyone.

Nia hummed to herself when a sound caught her attention. Her eyes narrowed as she listened in closer. Feeling she found herself growling and the other's turned their heads slowly in her direction. Emerging from the bushes were several wolves hungry they growled at the people in front of them.

In flash Nia turned into the massive black wolf and she growled even louder glaring at the wolves. The pack leader rushed her and she slammed into him the two wrestled when Nia had him pinned her mouth on his jugular. He had gone to his back and became submissive, letting him go the wolf took off along with his pack.

Snorting she trotted back to her bed and laid down. "Uhh Nia." Oghren asked and jerked slightly when her head picked up and looked at him her head cocked to the side. "Oh I guess you still understand us." Her tail thumped on the ground. He laughed and took another swig of ale.

Anders was fascinated and went to move closer. "Is it okay if I touch you?" His voice was hesitant as he looked her over eagerly awaiting her response. She stood up and slowly walked over to him and his hand gently landed on her head and neck. "Maker her fur is like silk." He kept stroking her when Nathaniel broke.

"Enough Anders." He growled "Nia come here." He said softly. Nia crouched and then moved slowly over to Nathaniel and lay down. He set his hand gently on her side and stroked her running his fingers through her silken fur. Maker what was he doing?

He felt her heart beating and wondered was it a human heart or a wolf's. Everyone finally settled down to sleep. Nathaniel lay next to Nia and huffed and whined I her dream. He wondered what horrors she must be reliving. Closing his eyes he drifted off and in the back of his mind was the lonely howl of a wolf.


	4. Chapter 4

Nia woke and everyone was still asleep using the silent opportunity she returned to her human form and tiptoed away from Nathaniel and put on her clothes and boots. She had slept next to him the whole night much to her surprise. Sitting on her bed she looked over at him. Pieces of is dark hair fell into his face. He was handsome she had to admit.

While she watched him his eyes opened and they met each other's stare. This time she did not look away only returned the searching gaze with hers. They were interrupted by a loud groan from Oghren.

"By the stone I hate sleeping on this ground!" he growled digging through is pack to find more ale to drink.

His outburst soon woke the rest of camp and Nevia called for the camp to pull up and head out. They had all been a bit surprised to see Nia back in her regular form.

"Thank you for helping us last night Nia." Nevia gave Nia a warm smile.

"Oh umm you are welcome." She said softly looking down and glancing behind her. Nathaniel was trailing behind deep in thought. Oghren never able to leave the group in silence for long soon spoke up.

"The whole "quiet and stoic" thing must get you a lot of action, huh?" Oghren said glaring up at Nathaniel whose lip twitches.

"I take it you are an admirer, Oghren?" he says in return.

"What? NO! No, well not unless—no!"

"God, Then I needn't worry about getting to drunk at camp."

"Heh, Okay I like you. Just not in that way."

Nevia groaned but said nothing.

Amaranthine soon appeared before them. "In my father's day they used to put the head of a traitor on a spike in front of the gates for all to see." Nathaniel said the closer they got.

Nia still did not know what had happened to Nathaniel he had never spoken to her about it. But she could feel his pain and anger as he spoke. Nia turned to look at him her face saddened. When Nathaniel looked up to see her he was surprised at the look on her face. His brow furrowed and he looked down. The barrier was still between them an awkwardness that he didn't know how to get past.

When they passed the gates Nevia spoke to the Constable Aiden who told her of a group of smugglers and thieves causing problems for the people of Amaranthine. Nevia agreed to investigate.

"All right we have several things to do while we are here so let's split up. Anders, Oghren you're with me Nia you go with Nathaniel and find his sister and look for Kristoff at the Crown and Lion."

Before Nathaniel could say anything Nevia left with the other two. Nathaniel shifted his weight and looked over at Nia who was looking nervously around.

"Are you scared?" He asked softly and her eyes met his for a second before dropping.

"I...it has been a long time since I've been in a city this large. It is a bit disquieting." She said quietly while walking forward.

"Don't worry you will be all right." Nathaniel said to her. He moved closer to her as they made their way into Amaranthine. Taking a left the two followed the path down Nia began looking at the bright baubles.

"Delilah?" Nia heard Nathaniel say.

"Nathaniel is that you!" she saw a dark haired woman openly weeping in joy. They embraced and she told them that she had been happy to get way from fathers evil. Nathaniel couldn't believe it and forgetting Nia he went inside with his sister.

Nia felt a bit surprised being left alone. Setting down jewelry she was looking at she made her way around the city until she found the Crown and Lion. Taking a breath in Nia opened the door to the Tavern and was overwhelmed by the smell of ale and smoke.

Heading over to the bartender she could feel eyes on her. "Excuse me do you have a greywarden staying here named Kristoff?" she asked the large rotund man. "Who's asking?" he said brusquely. "I am Nia a greywarden sent to help him."

"Ahh all right then lass here is a key to his room." The bartender hands her a key. Thanking him she turns around to see a group of men having gathered behind her.

"Maker bless us, it's been a long time since we've had a pretty thing like you join us in this Tavern!" one of the men said to her. Nia's eyes flashed slightly and she shifted her weight. "Come on now pretty why, don't you dance with one of us!" he gave her an almost toothless grin.

The scraggily man reached out his calloused hand and grabbed her arm frightened she tensed up. He began dragging her towards the center of the tavern when the door opened.

"Take your hands off of her." A voice growled angrily. Nia looked up to see Nathaniel standing in the doorway his sword drawn. The man released her and Nathaniel walked over and held his hand out to her. Nia slowly walked over and slipped her hand into his. He took her through the people and upstairs.

"Which way to Kristoff's room." He asked her and she motioned for him to follow her. Nia led him to the door and used the key to unlock it. Stepping inside Nathaniel let her hand go and headed to the map nailed to the wall.

Nia rubbed her hand together where he had held it. She had enjoyed the feel of it held strength but he was gentle. As he looked at the map she opened trunks and found several pieces that seemed to belong to Kristoff. "I found a locket and a few other things we can take." Nia said putting them into her bag.

Nathaniel nodded and turned around he looked over at her she was pouring over the necklace smiling at it. "Do you like the locket?" Nia nodded.

"When I was little I had a locket that had my parents in it much like this." She put it in her bag and looked over at him. "Did you have a good time with your sister?" her voice gentle.

"It was good though I learned some disturbing things about my father though." He sighed for a moment and sat on the bed. For a moment Nathaniel's defenses fell. He began telling her all about what had happened to him how his family had become pariahs'. How he had thought everyone was wrong about his father and now to find out everyone was right was actually worse than before. How could he live such a horrible legacy down?

Nathaniel rubbed his brow when he felt Nia's presence in front of him. She knelt down in front of him and gently placed her hands on his. "You are a good man Nathaniel don't ever doubt that. Do not judge yourself on your father's actions."

"Yes but others will." He sighed. "But you understand that don't you." Nathaniel looked into her eyes and she nodded.

"I have often been judged as a slave. In some ways I am sure I will always be." She was looking down but when she looked up. He was staring down at her his hand reached up to brush a strand away and she jerked her head away as if frightened he would hit her.

"I won't hurt you…" he whispered and she bit her lip nodding. Nathaniel gently brushed the hair from her face and tilted her head up and gave her a small smile. "See better now right?"

Nia smiled and nodded. "Right let's go find Nevia then, I have things I need to discuss with her." He put his hand on Nia's elbow and stood up with her. He slipped her arm around his and the two left the Crown and Lion.

The group met up just outside Amaranthine Nathaniel told Nevia all about Kristoff and what he had found out about his father. Nevia told them about dark wolf and the trade route getting attacked as well as the two hunters who talked about the hole in the ground.

"Well we've got some information let's head back to the Inn and get rooms."

"It's about time I've been getting thirsty here!" Oghren crowed loudly.

"You're quite the dirty little dwarf, aren't you?" Anders called back to him.

"And you're quite the dirty little mage." He retorted.

"I do my best. Still I'm no ale-swilling mountain of belches like you!"

"And I'm no winking slack-jawed coward like you." Oghren growled back.

"True we should form a club." Anders retorted nonchalantly.

"Maker you two enough." Nevia said shaking her head.

Everyone laughed and they head into the inn. Nevia only is able to get three rooms. "Since I'm Warden Commander I am going to take a room to myself Oghren you bunk with Anders and Nia with Nathaniel."

"Andraste's knicker weasels, Nathaniel please let me stay with you." Anders said turning around pleading with him.

"No chance Anders." Nathaniel said taking his key. Anders looked at Nia and she just smiled. It wasn't as bad as made it out to be.

Everyone went to their rooms and dropped off their bags and returned to the tavern to eat and drink. They all gathered together and sat down. Nia smiled she felt comfortable among them. For the first time in a long time she felt safe. Even Nathaniel had relaxed some his arm was wrapped around Nia's chair.

The five of them laughed and drank the night away. When evening approached they decided to call it quits and head upstairs. For the first time Nia found herself slightly tipsy. Standing up she giggled some.

"Oh my, seems Nia has had a bit to drink." Oghren said laughing.

"Nathaniel make sure she get's upstairs safe won't you?" Nevia asked winking at him.

Nathaniel walked over and wrapped his arm around her waist and began helping her upstairs.


End file.
